


Where's the Kaboom? There Was 'Sposed to be an Earth Shattering Kaboom.

by Aeiouna



Category: Kaboom (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kaboom and all its characters belong to Gregg Araki/Crispy Films. I'm just being allowed to borrow their toys for a few thousand words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where's the Kaboom? There Was 'Sposed to be an Earth Shattering Kaboom.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angledust/gifts).



> Kaboom and all its characters belong to Gregg Araki/Crispy Films. I'm just being allowed to borrow their toys for a few thousand words.

Hunter slammed on the breaks, stopping right before the van hit the edge of the cliff, then quickly swerved it around to head back onto the freeway. Everyone bounced around in the car as he drove and Thor smacked him in the back of the head once they were stable again. "Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to complete our mission, douchewad!" Hunter snapped back, "I thought we were supposed to getting to the Secret Sanctum, or was I mistaken?" He then turned his eyes back on the road. They rode the rest of the way in silence, Thor staying in the back to make sure that none of them talked. The Secret Sanctum was in the middle of nowhere in Arizona, just past the California-Arizona border. It was an underground bunker just off of the freeway, the road leading underground to what looked to be a complete underground city, if cities were made entirely stark white building populated by people in stark white clothing. The group probably would not have been let in, were it not for ID badges and the guard recognizing the van. Smith tried to get up to the front of the van to see where they were at, but Thor pushed him back.

"You’ll see what’s going on soon enough, chosen son. Just sit tight, and relax."  


* * *

Stella looked around where they had stopped. “Where are they?” she looked at Oliver and The Messiah, “Are we too late?”

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint their location. “They’re in the Secret Sanctum. If we leave now, we can still catch them.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Stella stared at them. "Are we going to go after them or what?" She headed for the car, the boys quickly following.

"The Secret Sanctum is heavily guarded by New Order members. If you're not in the cult, you're not getting in," The Messiah explained as they drove, "But there are windows that open from the outside that we can climb to near the South, West, and Northeast entrances. If we go at the building disguised, we can climb up the building and go in through the windows."

"And what do you propose we wear as a disguise, huh?" Stella looked at the two of them. "What could we possibly wear that wouldn't cause a scene?"

Oliver leaned forward. "Animal masks."  


* * *

They were dragged through the Secret Sanctum, led by their captors. Smith struggled but Thor, who was leading him, was clearly stronger than he was and wasn't about to let him go. "You don't want to disappoint your father, now do you chosen son?"

Smith glared at him. "Go to hell you piece of shit."

"Oh now, now, you know that's not going to happen, because once it's just the New Order there won't be a Heaven or a Hell. Just the New Order." He opened a door that to a room, entirely white. With a white desk. The only thing not white was a red button strapped to the desk. Sitting behind the desk was...

"Dad?" Smith looked over and was let go. He walked over to the desk, dumbfounded.

"Smith," he stood up and hugged the younger man, "I'm so glad you're here. I've been ready to pass this all on to you for years, I'm glad the time has finally come."

Smith was even more confused than ever before. "What, what is all this?"

"The New Order," his dad still had an arm around him. They went for a walk. "And this is just the first step. First it's the nonbelievers, and then it's the non-psychics. Then all that will be left are the psychics. It'll be amazing."

"But, why?" Smith asked, "Why are you committing genocide?" He broke free from his father's arm and crossed his own, "It makes no sense."

"I'm hoping to create a race of psychic superhumans. And to do that, I have to get rid of everyone who lacks psychic powers so the psychic gene isn't bred out."

"So you're basically a secret, unknown, next incarnation of Hitler?" Smith stepped back. He was better off knowing his father was dead.

"Perhaps," his father shrugged, "But I have much better motivations. A race of superhuman psychics? It's genius."  


* * *

"You two are so fucking lucky that worked," Stella glared as she pulled her mask off, "We all look like God damn fools in those silly masks."

"I didn't see you coming up with any other brilliant plans," Oliver pointed out. "Now, if I remember correctly, the main hall is about ten feet up and then to our left. At the end of it is the room where Smith's father has put the kill switch. They are probably in that room right now."

The Messiah nodded. "Right. Follow me." And he led them down the hall. "Rebecca had told me today was just the beginning, but she couldn't tell me anymore than that. I have no idea what the New Order's plans are after they destroy the rest of the world, but they can't be good. They can't be good at all."

"Is there any way to stop it now that we're in here?" Stella asked, trying to keep up with the boys.

"If we can make it into the room in time, assuming Smith hasn't been able to properly distract him."  


* * *

"I want no part!" Smith protested, "I want no part in your worldwide genocide or ethnic cleansing or whatever you want to call it. You can go on living your life in this cult, and I would love to go on living my life outside of it: going to classes, fucking anyone and everyone I want to, going to concerts and parties. You know, normal college kid stuff."

"I'm sorry Smith," he father started walking over to the red button, "I can't let you do that. Your mission is clear. Start a new generation of the New Order with me." His moves were casual, with the grace of a gazelle.

Smith, on the other hand, took off running to try to beat him to the button. He did, and reached to pull the button from the table.

"I would advise you not to do that, Smith," his father told him, "For the good of the New Order." He said as he reached for Smith and grabbed his hands away with one hand, his other one hovering on the kill switch.

"Fuck you and your New Order," Smith spat at him, "I'm doing this for the good of the rest of the world, fuck what you think," he struggled, breaking free from his father's grip, fighting with him to gain control of the kill switch. Smith finally pushed his father away, to the ground, and ripped the button from off the table and threw it onto the ground. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Smith, why would you do that?" his father asked.

"Because I couldn't let you get away with what you were about to do. I couldn't live with myself knowing you had killed the majority of the world's population."

"But what about the New Order, the superhumans, the everything?" his father was wavering.

"I don't care about any of it. All I've ever wanted a normal life. If this is what it takes, then so be it. Mom, London, you want to go?"

"Smith, that was incredible," London said as they walked out, then she stopped in her tracks. "Stella? The Messiah?"

"Oliver?" Smith then added, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to save your asses," Stella explained, "But it looks like you were doing fine on your own."

"Smith singlehandedly saved the world!" London exclaimed, "I couldn't believe it."

"I'll explain everything on the ride. Right now, I want to get out of here!" Smith said, walking towards the exit.  


* * *

Smith wrapped his arms around Oliver, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I told you that even if the world ended, you'd get that dinner. And well, it didn't end, but it came damn close."

Oliver chuckled, "I still can't believe you managed to break the kill switch."

Smith shrugged, "It must have been instinct. Or raw strength due to anger. Whichever. Now, c'mon, the rest of the guys are waiting for us. We're hitting a club's college night, then maybe going back to my dorm for pizza."

"Sounds like a great idea," Oliver kissed Smith.

"Sounds like the best idea," Smith replied.


End file.
